¿Niños? Travesura en Hogwarts
by Venix14
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Harry, Hermione y Ron quedaran reducido a la edad de seis años? ¿Qué harán Sirius y Snape cuando los envíen a su misión súper secretísima? ¿Y si además... ha los tres Gryffinfor les hacen compañía tres Slytherin en su niñez? Entra y descub
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: Jhoanne y la Warner son los dueños de HP y a mi me gusta jugar con los personajes. **

Este es mi segundo ff de D/Hr y creo que está a 180º de mi otro ff. Si alguien lo ha leído verá la diferencia. Este ff es fruto de una gripe atroz y una noche de insomnio.

Ah, también quería decir que en este ff Sirius está vivo. ¿Por qué? Porque a mi loca imaginación se le ocurre. Y bueno, también que este ff es una locura, no me maten.

Sumario¿Qué pasaría si Harry, Hermione y Ron quedaran reducido a la edad de seis años¿Qué harán Sirius y Snape cuando los envíen a su misión súper secretísima¿Y si además... ha los tres Gryffinfor les hacen compañía tres Slytherin en su niñez? Entra y descubre. La narradora siempre agradece los reviews.

¿Niños? Travesuras en Hogwarts

-Capitulo 1: Cuando todos perdieron la paciencia-

-Desgraciados Slytherin, desgraciado Snape, desgraciada Parkinson, desgraciado Malfoy y desgraciada Andrea Williams. –decía entre dientes Ron mientras trituraba el caparazón de topicacius omoe para la poción.

-Vamos Ron, son solo cincuenta puntos que nos han quitado por nada, ya sabes, lo de todos los días. No se porque te alteras. –dijo Hermione con santa paciencia -. Son Slytherin ahora y siempre serán así.

-Hermione tiene razón, Ron –dijo Harry aun con mas paciencia que Hermione -. Cincuenta puntos y quedarnos castigados. No es para tanto, relájate.

-Ey, Harry, dame eso. –exclamó Ron de pronto quitándole unas flores grandes de colores vivos a Harry.

¿Qué? –preguntó inocentemente Harry.

-No ves que son venenosas y tu dame eso también. –dijo ahora quitándole a Hermione el polvo de abejas de Flor Oscaicea–. También es venenoso.

Efectivamente, estábamos hablando de una poción peligrosísima para drogar a las personas y obligarlos a relajarse a un punto peligroso. O acaso creían que Harry y Hermione son tan pasivos en la vida real ficticia. Hermione y Harry lagrimeaban y tenia los ojos bastante rojos, pero luego de que Ron los despojó de las fulanas flores y polvos volvieron a la normalidad.

-Como decia, Ron debes relajarte, no es para tanto. –dijo Hermione la paciente.

-Granger-sangre-sucia-cara-de-conejo-desgreñado. –dijo Andrea Williams desde un caldero cercano a el de ellos. Andrea Williams era una Slytherin de cabello castaño y ojos verdes y con una petulancia extrema que nadie soportaba ni siquiera los mismo Sly.

-Ves Ron, es lo mismo de todos los días, así que no se porque te alteras si sigues así no vas a llegar a padre y mucho menos a abuelo. –dijo Harry el pacifico.

-Huérfano-cabeza-rajada-enfermo-mental. –dijo Malfoy que hacia su poción junto a Williams y Parkinson.

-No sé chicos, no sé como pueden concentrarse. –dijo en un suspiro Ron.

-Comadreja-enratonada-pobretona. –dijo entonces Pansy Parkinson.

-Chicos con su ejemplo tratare de no enfadarme. –dijo Ron -. Harry pásame las flores de Crisantemos.

Malditos Slytherin pensó Hermione en el instante. ¿Como que Granger-sangre-sucia-cara-de-conejo-desgreñado? Eso lo será toda su familia y toda su generación .

Asquerosos Slytherin pensó Harry más rojo de lo habitual Meterse conmigo. Yo, el niño que vivió, el que salva todo hasta la copa de las casas todos los años. Espero que sus hijos tengan malformaciones geneáticas. ¿Yo? Huérfano-cabeza-rajada-enfermo-mental. Primero huérfano que con padre psicópata loco mortifago

Debo aprender a controlarme como Harry y Hermione, son dignos de admiración, mira que yo venirme a enojar por lo que me han dicho pensó Ron dando un suspiro mientras echaba los últimos ingredientes en la poción ¡No me importa! Espero que la pasen mal en cada día de la eternidad, por generación en generación. Ojala que les quiten las uñas y los pongan a jugar canicas. Que los unten de miel y se los pongan a las hormigas en bandeja de plata

La sangre sucia no está nada mal. Con los ojitos con que me ve, apuesto toda mi fortuna que esta coladita por mi. Ay, pero que bello soy. Es que quien se puede resistir a estos ojitos de caramelo y mi boquita sensual. Claro, sin nombrar la artillería pesada. Me cuerpo bien formado(para algo tenia que servir estar pegado a esa nimbus 2001 todos los santos días), mi sonrisa sexy, es que soy irresistible hasta para las elfas domesticas. Soy tan bello que me amo yo mismo, pero como yo no soy egoísta tengo que compartirme con otra persona. ¿Granger querrá compartirse conmigo? Yo me compartiría con ella. Y ella aceptaría... Claro, soy el Slytherin más bello que ha estado en Hogwarts pensaba Draco mientras sonreía picadamente.

Como me gusta cuando mi Ronny se pone bravo. Hay que ver como se le ponen sus mejillitas rojas, tan linda su carita con todas esas pequitas que me sé de memoria. ¿Sabrá que le puse un encantamiento en su dormitorio para tenerlo vigiladito por las noches? No creo. Me encantan su pijama de ositos y más por la mañana cuando intenta quitárselo a lo bruto para no llegar tarde. ¿Será que le parezco sexy? Pues claro, a quien no. Por algo Ronny no tiene novia y es porque está esperando por mi. Tan bello mi Osy-Ronny pensaba Andrea Williams mientras terminaba de echar los ingredientes a la poción.

Lo siento Harry, pero te toca el látigo de la indeferencia. Te he tratado bien todo este tiempo, con eso me refiero a no insultarte y a no burlarme mucho de ti. ¿Y tu que haces? Irte con la pobretona cabello encendido. Hasta que no aprendas Harry, todo seguirá yendo mal entre nosotros. Lo que me queda es seguir viéndote por el encantamiento en tu dormitorio pensaba Pansy.

_Todo bien iba_

_hasta que Snape iba de salida_

_y la cuchara de un caldero salía_

_sin saber a quien le pegaría._

¡Auch¿Quien demonios ha sido? –se quejó alguien.

-Mi pelo, mi pelo has arruinado mi pelo. –gritaba desesperado otro agraviado.

_Cara de ángel pusieron los sospechosos_

_Sin saber que habían hecho algo horroroso_

_El golpe en la cabeza un chichón sacó_

_Y el cabello en que salpicó se tiño de marrón._

-Te mataré. –gritó el primer agraviado tirándose sobre uno de los que tenia cara de ángel.

-No puede ser, Draco. Tu cabello se ha vuelto marrón. –dijo Andrea Williams.

-Cállate a mi me duele más este maldito chichón. –respondió Pansy -. Ha sido la sangre sucia, Draco, ha sido ella la que nos ha atacado.

_Afuera en el pasillo_

_Dos ex-enemigos de la infancia_

_Hablaban con suspicacia _

_Sin saber de la pelea ni un pepino._

-Me odias porque soy bello, odioso Snivellus. –dijo Sirius con el pecho inflado del puro orgullo. Su cabello negro ondulante y sus ojos azules petrificantes, hablaban de su belleza sin que él se diera cuenta.

-Black, luego de que has salido de Azkaban saliste mas loco que antes de entrar. –dijo Snape como respuesta semejante ataque.

-Que idiota, con ninguna respuesta me vas a insultar, yo soy el mas bello y tu eres como el alacrán. Además, además, AV es mi esposa y tu con todo y los celos lo tienes que aceptar, mía solo mía y en mi cama siempre va a estar.

_AV la doncella preciosa,_

_La mas hermosa de las de Hogwarts, _

_Podía decir que de ella enamorados estaban_

_Tanto el alacrán como el mas bello de Hogwarts._

-Tu esposa, tu esposa, pero ¿como sabes que en tu cama siempre va a estar, presumido ex-galán? –preguntó Snape con la mejor respuesta del repertorio de ese día.

_Funcionó, Funcionó._

_El ex-galán de Hogwarts enfadado est�,_

_AV era su esposa y de eso no había que hablar._

-Muérete, cabello empetrolizado. De mi mujer no vas a hablar, ella es una dama y fiel siempre me ser�, ni tu ni ningún otro jamás me la quitará.

_Seguirían con la pelea por el restos de sus días, _

_Pero una explosión repentina y_

_Una multitud en huida_

_Los hizo despertar._

¡Explosión en el aula de pociones!

¡Tres slytherin y tres gryffinfor en peligro mortal!

-Oh mi ahijado Harry en gryffindor está. En peligro debe estar. –dijo Sirius corriendo contra fantasmas y estudiante en huida del salón de clase.

-En el aula de pociones a mi ahijado dejé, es slytherin rajado y presiento mal para él. –dijo Snape luchando contra espadas y malos poetas para poder llegar al aula en que había dejado a los de slytherin con los gryffindor mal educados.

Fin de este capi, les dije que iba ser una idiotez, estoy escribiendo como me da la gana y lo primero que por mi loca cabeza cruce. Creo que la fiebre me ha empezado a subir con mas fuerza. El que se quiera seguir aventurando en es yque ff, bienvenido y él que quiera leer algo serio que vaya a mi otro ff **2seres buscando la paz, 2almas encontrando el amor**. O si quieren algo mas relajado pero tampoco tan loco como este pásense por **Quiéreme y se le envidia de todas**. De allí fue que saque la historia de AV-Sirius y Snape.

**Próximamente: **

**Mala Suerte: **El martes trece en que Hermione conoció a Jaimito, el gato negro de Luna. ¿Qué pasaría si el peor día de tu vida se repitiera una y otra vez hasta la eternidad? Y lo peor ¿Que pasaría si estás viviendo el peor día de tu vida una y otra vez junto a tu peor enemigo?

**Alcohol: **Desde la antigüedad el alcohol ha tenido muchísimos usos desde desinfectante hasta para bebidas. Pero el alcohol en exceso siempre es doloroso. ¿Que pasara cuando Draco y Hermione usen mucho alcohol?

**Tus ojos: **Los ojos son las ventanas del alma. El que te ama mira tus ojos y siempre se enamora mas de ti. "Dime con tus ojos que me amas que tu boca ya me lo está diciendo" Pareja: Draco y Hermione, pero también hay un par de ojos grises mas que su historia quieren contar.

OPINIONES

SUGERENCIAS

PREGUNTAS

COMENTARIOS

ETC

ENVIEN UN REVIEW.


	2. Capitulo 2:MERLIN, MERLINSITO VENME A SA...

Respuestas a los preciados review:

alex black bird : Muchas gracias y bueno lo que viene es mejor.

les-cam: Hola, gracias, espero que esto sea pronto. Como la fiebre ya me bajo, es difícil concentrarse.

Nicol Aru: Gracias, ya veremos, por que esos dos exenemigos, son una cosa seria.

Maki-P: Gracias, lo que pasa es que ellos hablan asi porque cuando comence a escribir tenia fiebre y creo que esta delirando. Espero que sigas leyendo.

pinkyro : Fue la fiebre, fue la fiebre, lo juro. (jajajaja) Gracias, espero que sigas leyendo y que te guste lo que viene.

paula-malfoy: No pues yo tambien me rei ahí, pobre Ron. A mi no me gustaria que invadieran mi privacidad. Bueno, gracias por dejar review y lo que viene es mejor.

**Disclaimer: Jhoanne y la Warner son los dueños de HP y a mi me gusta jugar con los personajes. **

Este es mi segundo ff de D/Hr y creo que está a 180º de mi otro ff. Si alguien lo ha leído verá la diferencia. Este ff es fruto de una gripe atroz y una noche de insomnio.

Ah, también quería decir que en este ff Sirius está vivo. ¿Por qué? Porque a mi loca imaginación se le ocurre. Y bueno, también que este ff es una locura, no me maten.

Sumario¿Qué pasaría si Harry, Hermione y Ron quedaran reducido a la edad de seis años¿Qué harán Sirius y Snape cuando los envíen a su misión súper secretísima¿Y si además... ha los tres Gryffinfor les hacen compañía tres Slytherin en su niñez? Entra y descubre. La narradora siempre agradece los reviews.

¿Niños? Travesuras en Hogwarts

-Capitulo 2:MERLIN, MERLINSITO VENME A SALVAR-

_Slytherin y gryffindor_

_Del pasado claro está_

_Corrían y corrían_

_Para luego llegar._

_Sorprendidos, asustados_

_Por la imagen quizás,_

_Seis niños en aula_

_Jugaban sin incomodar_

-A la lucha mis valientes. –gritaba Harry que encogido estaba, pero igual desordenado su pelo lo delataba -. Capitán Malfoy, intrusos en la puerta, ya, ponte alerta.

-Capitán Potter, son adultos, nos van a regañar. –gritó Draco mirando a la puerta.

Harry enfadado se bajo del escritorio de Snape para acercarse a Draco.

-Que cobarde eres, Draco. No sirves para jugar al capitán.

-Pero son adultos, nos podrían castigar, sin postre sin cena y hasta quizás nos manden a bañar. –respondió Draco ya algo más aterrado.

En la puerta, petrificados hasta la medula, Snape y Sirius no podían volver a la realidad.

-Que adultos, ni que queso. Son el capitán Barbanegra y el pirata Petropelo. –respondió Harry que de orgullo y sabiduría creía que estaba lleno.

-Harry, Harry, yo tampoco juego más. Estoy harta de ser doncella, de capitán quiero estar. Ahora quiero ser la capitana Malfoy, porque este ni gracia tiene para jugar. –dijo Hermione fastidiada dejando a las otras dos ex-adolescentes en una mesa ya también hartas de jugar.

-No, no puedes, yo soy el único Malfoy y no puedo dejar mi puesto porque tu seas niña y yo varón hasta los huesos. –respondió Draco ofendido ante el comentario.

-De capitana Malfoy puedes quedar, si te casas con ese galán, esposa de él serás, por lo tanto también tendrías puesto de capitán. –respondió Pansy emocionada.

¡Matrimonio, matrimonio a eso yo quiero jugar! Tu te casas con Draco y yo con Ron me puedo quedar. –exclamó Andrea Williams emocionada también como la rubia a su lado.

-No, yo ni loco me caso, soy marinero y me gusta dejar a mis novias en los puertos, que me esperen, que me esperen; de todos modos soy el más bello y el más galán . –respondió Ron mirando su reflejo en un caldero que a pesar de la explosión brillaba y se podía utilizar de espejo.

-Ron, mi Ronny lindo, que casarte tendrás, yo soy tu novia y marinero no serás. Te casas conmigo o tu cara golpeada quedara. –lo amenazó Andrea.

-Que matrimonio, ni que chivo suelto, ha eso no vamos a jugar. Yo soy capitán del barco y por lo tanto el que manda más. Ron es marinero y Hermione capitana será solo si con Draco no se vaya a casar, las bodas me aburren y ustedes dos de doncellas tienen que quedar, porque sino, porque sino, como las vamos a rescatar.

-Gracias a Dios, Harry, yo con Hermione no me quería casar, está loca y siempre de mal humor está. Me mira fríamente y nunca me deja de insultar. –respondió Draco a Harry que cerca de él se podía mirar.

-No te preocupes, tu mi amigo eres, siempre serás, pero ahora necesito que vayas a luchar. Barbanegra viene para acá y no se porque creo que me va a llevar. –respondió asustado Harry.

_Cierto, cierto estaba_

_Ya Sirius más calmado andaba,_

_Ahora lo importante era Harry_

_Y lo tenia que salvar,_

_Si seguía así en algunos años lo mandaría a matar._

_Mortifago seria y_

_Con esas juntas era lo más normal._

_En contra de Draco nada tenia,_

_Su sobrino no le caía mal,_

_pero de su padre no había que hablar,_

_Harry de visitas en casas de Lucius seria casual,_

_Porque su hijo y Harry de amigos parecían estar._

_Y día tras día, algo le tendría que enseñar_

_Y un buen día a Voldy lo iba a presentar._

-Tu, mi querido Harry nunca por ser mortifago puedes optar. Tu padre era loco, pero si se entera de esto me vendría a matar, de la tumba saldría solo para a Sirius estrangular. –dijo Sirius asustado, los pensamientos de un Harry mortifago no cesaban de cruzar por su cabeza.

-No que va, mi ahijado aquí loco se volverá. Me lo llevo, me lo llevo, lo tengo que curar. Niño parece y con Potter de amigo est�, si seguimos así Lucius será el que me va a estrangular. Ese mal carácter tiene y su a su primogénito a enseñado clase y pulcridad, que seria jugar con Harry sino lo va a insultar. Pobre Draco, pobre Draco, y Lucius no lo soportara. Mi amigo es, no lo puedo defraudar y si se entera de esto un infarto le va a dar. –dijo Snape que también caminaba en dirección del rubio y el moreno, que de cierto les digo comenzaban a temblar. Barbanegra se acerca y Petropelo más allá. Los capturarían, los torturarían y de postre nada habrá. Que terrible, que terrible y ni siquiera podrían jugar.

¿Por un trato no podemos optar? –preguntó Harry a Sirius con necedad -. Yo Capitán soy y este mi amigo leal, aquella es Hermione que con Draco no se va a casar. Ron allá lo vez, del caldero no se puede despegar, su reflejo ama y Andrea menos lo puede dejar. Aquella de allá Pansy es, doncella que juega a caer, me ha tirado un zapato, cada vez que trato de salvar. A mis amigos he presentado, amigo Barbanegra no nos vayas a maltratar, tu, yo y Petropelo, podemos negociar. Yo me quedo aquí y ustedes se van, nos dejan jugar y no nos portaremos mal. Anda buen amigo, acepta con humildad, sabemos que pirata eres, pero mala persona no pareces ser. Sabemos que es aquel el que planes macabros tiene.

-Oh, no, Harry. No te puedo dejar, si te dejo aquí mortifago serás. –respondió Harry cargando a Harry como saco cualquiera.

-Amigos, amiguitos, siempre me deben recordar, luché y luché, pero acabo de fallar. Hermione, ex-doncella ahora la manda más serás, solo espero que tu no me vayas a defraudar.

¡Que manicomio es este! Una explosión acabo de escuchar. Y ¿quienes son estos niños¿Alguien me quiere explicar? –preguntó un confundido Albus que tarde vino a llegar.

-Oh, Merlín, te cuento y te caerás. Yo soy Harry Potter, capitán y ex-manda más. Barbanegra me va a torturar y Petropero a mis amigo quiere llevar. Merlín, Merlinsito, venme a salvar, he luchado y he luchado, pero este fuerte está y yo chiquito me acabo de quedar. –contestó Harry con el tono más dramático de su repertorio.

-Sirius, Severus, a mi me tiene que explicar. Si este es Harry Potter ¿Aquellos cinco quienes serán? Todos gryffindor parecen, jugando juntos van. ¿Y como de ese tamaño quedaron sin pensar? Dime Severus¿Qué poción acabas de inventar? Si niños has vuelto a estos adolescente, yo también la quiero probar, a lo mejor y de estas arrugas me puedo salvar.

-No, profesor Dumbledore, yo ninguna poción invente y en cuanto a sus arrugas creo que remedio alguno no las puede quitar. Disculpe el comentario, pero estoy tan triste e impresionado que creo que el respeto perdí. Ahora mi querido ahijado niño es, si mi buen amigo Lucius se entera en problemas yo estaré y si eso es así, ninguna poción me salvara de él.

_Y así todos se quedaron,_

_Pensando en que iban a hacer,_

_Dumbledore la historia completa_

_Escuchó antes de actuar._

_Y al final, solo dijo:_

_En la torre sur todos se van a quedar,_

_Tanto ex-slytherin como ex-gryffindor los van a cuidar._

_Ahh, AV mandó a decir que de viaje va a estar,_

_Así que no te preocupes Sirius, tu esposa no se tiene que enterar,_

_Ya sabes que carácter tiene,_

_Y si se entera será ella la que te matara._

To be continue...

Lo dije antes y lo reafirmo ahora, que yo loca estaba y que esto de loco iba a estar.

Si tiene otros gusto, lo ff siguientes pueden visitar.

**Quiéreme y se la envidia de todas**. Humor/Romance, la historia de Sirius Black aunque también hay romance Hr/D y otras parejas. Este ff está contado en dos formas, con flash back desde el pasado cuando Sirius era joven y desde el presente en la era de Harry. AV es la muchacha de quien está enamorado Sirius, pero Sirius es todo un donjuán, claro él la quiere pero no sabe como expresárselo. Además Sirius tiene otro problema que es que AV es como la hermanita menor de James y por eso tiene que mantenerse a raya de ella.

**2seres buscando la paz, 2almas encontrando el amor. **Esto es humor drama. Me encanta porque aunque es universo alterno, todo es como la realidad, solo que con algunas diferencias. Pásense por allí y verán de que se trata.

**Próximamente: **

**Mala Suerte: **El martes trece en que Hermione conoció a Jaimito, el gato negro de Luna. ¿Qué pasaría si el peor día de tu vida se repitiera una y otra vez hasta la eternidad? Y lo peor ¿Que pasaría si estás viviendo el peor día de tu vida una y otra vez junto a tu peor enemigo?

**Alcohol: **Desde la antigüedad el alcohol ha tenido muchísimos usos desde desinfectante hasta para bebidas. Pero el alcohol en exceso siempre es doloroso. ¿Que pasara cuando Draco y Hermione usen mucho alcohol?

**Tus ojos: **Los ojos son las ventanas del alma. El que te ama mira tus ojos y siempre se enamora mas de ti. "Dime con tus ojos que me amas que tu boca ya me lo está diciendo" Pareja: Draco y Hermione, pero también hay un par de ojos grises mas que su historia quieren contar.

OPINIONES

SUGERENCIAS

PREGUNTAS

COMENTARIOS

ETC

ENVIEN UN REVIEW.


	3. Capitulo 3: Oh, mi querida AV no me vaya...

Respuestas a los preciados y valiosos review:

ginebra: Gracias por tu review, y ya ves que voy continuando. Espero que continues leyendo, eh.

Nicol Aru: Claro que continuo, me imagino que el capi viejo quedo bastante gracioso contrario a este. Bueno, saludos y espero que leas lo que viene, aunque lo mas seguro es q no lo vayas a leer. Presentimiento

LadyVoldermort: Creeme que yo tambien me rei mucho con lo de Petropelo, no se de donde me salio. Y siento haberme tardado tanto, pero... jiji... ya sabes. Espero que disfrutes este capi.

nimi227 : no vale, pero si rimo de lo peor. Solo escribo lo que quiero y me salio todo eso.Gracias por leer mi ff y espero que lo continues leyendo.

Analí Snape: como decia, no se de donde me salen esas locuras. Perdoname! me tarde mucho, pero aqui ando. Besos y abrazos, espero que leas este capi y en lo posible lo disfrutes.

alex black bird : no esta mala tu rima, jiji. Bueno, aqui continuo y espero que este capi te guste, aunque creo que tiene menos rimas, pero qui si hace.

Maki-P: quien dijo que las locuras tenian que ser malas. ¡verdad? Gracias por tu rima-review, creo que se vuelve una reaccion en cadena, era la fiebre, alguien presento ese sintoma? Ji-ji, espero que te agrade el nuevo capi y si no es asi me envias un review y si te gusta has lo mismo y etc. Besos y saludos.

chtchita : Gracias, lo que pasa es que al parecer se me pego la fiebre de las excusas por tardanza. Se me daño la compu...un virus... me mude...mucho trabajo en la uni o el cole... Ji, ji. Pero sere mas puntual ahora, de pana.

dany black: creo que la idea fue algo original a causa de la fiebre, sin embargo gracias, jiji. Espero que te guste este capi y continues leyendo.

Chris M Black: Eso es mentira, niña embustera.! Ya no lees nada de lo que escribo. Eres la unica persona que tiene la oportunidad o desgracia de leer todo lo que yo escriba, inclusive mi diario. Pero no quieres leer nada. Ni mi libro, que es lo mas importante para mi. Ni ninguno de todos mis ff, ni las obras de teatro, ni los cuentos, ni nada. !ERES CRUEL Y NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE TI. ME HAS CAUSADO UNA DEPRESION.De lo demas, que tengas un buen dia. Gracias por tu review.

_Perdonadme, es que he estado ocupada y sin inspiración. Las musas se mudaron a otro lugar en estos días (por supuesto, eso si es que alguna vez las tuve?). Lo cierto es que me tarde y para nada porque a lo mejor este capi no les guste. Si no les gusta envíenme un review, si les gusto pueden hacer lo mismo. Esa pobre loca que está allí escribiendo no se pone brava si le dejas un review por pequeño que sea._

**Disclaimer: No tengo ningún interés en hacerme rica, famosa o encerrado por plagio, así que aclaró que HP es solo y solito de Jhoanne y de la Warner. Nada es mío. Solo quiero jugar con los personajes, como Harry juega al quiddith. Solo por pura diversión. **

¿Niños? Travesuras en Hogwarts

------Capitulo 3: Oh, mi querida AV no me vayas a matar------

_Pobre Sirius, pobre Severus,_

_quien de cierto os digo no se llama Petropelo._

_En una torre en Hogwarts con seis ex-adolescentes,_

_Ahora residen tanto lion como snake._

_Y para mal de sus pesares,_

_De sus pesares más males._

_De cierto os cuento ¡qué niños, qué tremendos!_

_Tanto Slytherin como Gryffindor travesuras efectuaban _

_Pues la torre casi tumbaban. _

¡A la carga mis valientes, todos contra Barbanegra! –gritó mini Harry a sus soldados.

¡Pam-pan-pan-pan-pan! –Sentenció Hermione con la música de la armada.

¡AH! –todos.

_Y todos los niños en contra de Sirius se echaron,_

_Lo tumbaron en el suelo y luego lo maltrataron._

_Snape por su parte,_

_De la risa estaba apunto de explotarse._

_¡Qué risa! El ex galán iba a quedar peor que pizza._

_Pensaba Snape gozando más que en toda su vida._

_Por lo menos si iba a sufrir un castigo_

_Se podría burlar del gryffindor que estaba a punto de perder la cabeza._

_En el piso, siendo maltratado y magullado._

_Sirius sufría gracias a los niñatos._

_O por lo menos era lo que pensaba cierto slytherin descarado, hasta que..._

Je-je, Sirius eres el mejor –exclamó ahora un Harry al cual su padrino le hacia cosquillas.

Si derrumbo al capitán más rápido a todos los demás. ¡Bah! –exclamó Sirius defendiéndose -. ¡Ataque supercosquilla¡Preparando misiles de la risa!

A ja, ja, ja¡déjame, déjame ya! -gritaba desesperada Hermione a la cual un misil le había pegado.

¡Contra-ataque espacial! –bramó Draco lanzándose a la espalda de Sirius.

¡Contra-ataque fallido! –gritó Sirius atrapando al rubio a quien ahora dirigía todo su mega poder risomaniaco.

No puedo más, Sirius, déjame. Me pongo de tu lado, me pongo de tu lado.

¡No¡Bomba de histeria! –gritó contra-atacando al ahijado del slytherin malhumorado.

_Porque de cierto os digo que contento no estaba._

_Sirius es un idiota,_

_Que tiene en la cabezota._

_¡Mi ahijado, mi ahijado!_

_¿Qué hace jugando con ese desgraciado?_

¡Draco Lucius Malfoy! –gritó como trol enfadado, pero nadie parecía haberle parado, a ese paso ponía una tienda de árboles de navidad -. ¡Ven ahora mismo o quedaras castigado!

Oh, me han herido, capitán Harry –exclamó Pansy a su lado, a la manera más teatral la rubia se desmaya, luego de haber sido bombardeada en una explosión alegrotama.

¡NOOOO! –gritó Harry también teatralmente desesperado -. Te vengaré doncella adorada.

Cuidado con mi camisa que me la ha regalado AV durante mi cumpleaños. –advirtió Sirius cuando Ron y Andrea casi le arrancaba a tirones para que dejara a Draco.

_Severus estaba idiotizado. Slytherin y Gryffindor ayudando a su niño. _

_¿El mundo se había vuelto loco?_

_Pero antes de que Snape se infartara y muriera._

_Antes de que a Sirius se le rompiera la franela,_

_Inclusive antes de que Ron chocara con Andrea..._

_Padre y madre hicieron acto de presencia._

1.Un grito sonoro. ¿Seria Lucius?

2.Resonó otro grito pero más agudo. ¿Narcissa?

3.Alguien casi se desmaya. ¿El mortifago Andrew Williams?

4.Dos personas quedaron estáticas sin saber nada. ¿Los Weasley?

5.Y no sé cómo dos personas sonrieron... ¿Sonrieron?

_Niños tanto Slytherin como Gryffindor,_

_Tanto ex galán como Petropelo,_

_No se creían el pasado suceso._

Si lo ves así, no es tan malo. Son mejores de pequeños, a mis me gusta así, Amanda. –decía el señor Granger sonriente.

Ay mi niña, que linda estás, ven Arnie abraza a nuestro caramelito de limón –dijo la señora Granger acurrucando a su pequeña castañita.

Vean acá, animal –jaló de un solo golpe, Lucius a su adorado rubiecito -. Tienes mucho que explicar, Severus –musitó con ojos de peor enemigo.

Tanto que nos costo la primera vez –dijo en un suspiro Narcissa, sacándose un pañuelo y restregándole el rostro a Draco -. Necesitaremos elfos. También enviaré una lechuza urgente a Jean Pierre, necesitará ropa de niño con clase.

Has lo que desees –terminó Lucius haciéndole un gesto desdeñoso al niño -. No necesitamos criarlo, sólo lo llevaremos a casa unos días.

Cerca de allí...

Oh, Ron, mirate. Ginny estara feliz, ya no esla más pequeña. –dijo el señor Weasley con un semblante muy serio.

¡Arthur! –lo regañó la señora Weasley.

No es sorprendente, Lucius.

Ya lo creo, Adrew. Lo unico que digo es que hay que enviar al circo a cierto Severus. ¿Qué dirá el maestro cuando se entere de esto?

Que podemos aprovechar el error de Severus. –dijo Andrew.

_Y en esa caverna oscura,_

_Escondida claro está._

_Anda cara de serpiente, _

_Voldy el maloliente. _

LE tengo noticias¡CAPITÁN! El agente 007 acaba de llegar –dijo Lestrange con una mano en la frente, saludo militar.

Reportándome¡SEÑOR, el agente 007 y ayudante. –dijo Lucius haciendo el mismo saludo que el otro.

¿Qué trae 007? –preguntó Voldy.

Dulce de leche, el de calabaza se acabó. –dijo Lucius entregándole un paquete -. Y noticias¡SEÑOR!

Si¡SEÑOR! -afirmó Williams.

Cierta amenaza de 16 años se encogió¡SEÑOR!

Hable más claro, 007.

Si¡SEÑOR! –dijo Lucius y luego se quitó el zapato- grabadora compacta y tocó un botón y luego comenzó a sonar.

♫_Tiene los ojos verdes como sapo en escabeche,_

_y el pelo negro como la pizarra♫_

Todavia no lo recuerdo. –dijo Voldy poniéndose un dedo en ¿la quijada?

♫_Quisiera que fuera mío porque es glorioso,_

_el héroe que venció al señor tenebroso♫_

Lucius intentaba por todos los medios parar la grabadora, pero no lo logró. Espero asustado la respuesta de Voldy.

007, no sabia que tenia esos gustos. ¿Se unió al clan M. Jackson?

Lucius se puso del color de todas las banderas juntas, pasando de color en color.

¡SEÑOR! Harry Potter se encogió a la edad de seis años y está solo en una torre de Hogwarts.

_Y de cierto os digo,_

_Que tenia toda la razón._

_Aunque varios se habían encogido,_

_Sólo Harry no se había ido._

_Dormido entre almohadones de seda, Draco reposaba._

_Tirandole piedras a un gato, Hermione en su casa._

_Dandole sus 100 cepilladas al cabello, Ron suspiraba._

_Preguntando hasta la locura, Andrea fastidiaba._

_Y brincando en una cama, Pansy se cansaba. _

Sirius dormía en el sillón con un libro abierto en las manos. Y Harry permanecía debajo del escritorio acurrucado con su vista fijada a la puerta. Todo aquello hasta que una nueva llegada se presentó. Sirius ni se inmutó, pero Harry sabia que lo que tanto esperaba acababa de llegar. Su mirada se fijó en la persona que entraba. Unas delicadas manos blancas se asomaron por la puerta y una mujer bella, de cabellera oscura, ondulante, larga y lisa apareció. Luego, se giró a mirar a Sirius dormido en el sillón. Sus ojos eran azules, azules como el mar, azules como el cielo al brillar con el sol, sus rasgos preciosos y sus labios carnosos, pero en ese momento tenia una expresión severa. Sin embargo, no parecía notar la presencia que la miraba boca abierta.

¡Sirius Black, idiota magnificado!

De golpe, entonces, Sirius despertó.

¡Mande, señora! –dijo involuntariamente con voz de niñito regañado -. Digo¿No estabas de viaje?

Pues, he vuelto. –exclamó cruzándose de brazos.

La mente de Harry se fue a millón y aquello hacia que se acentuara más la sonrisa en sus labios.

§..Cabello oscuro, yo tengo cabello oscuro.

§..Piel clara, ella es más pálida, pero la diferencia no es amplia.

§..Ojos claros, si los ves desde aquí parecen verdes.

Sirius¿cómo es posible? Te dejé a cargo de Harry y mira lo que pasa. Solo fueron unas horas.

Calmate, queridita.

Pobre de mi Harry, como si ya no tuviese suficiente. –dijo AV.

¿Mamá? pensó Harry. Y ese fue el chocolate que produjo el dolor de barriga. Se levantó de debajo del escritorio y corrió con brazos abiertos en dirección de su supuesta madre.

AV se quedó de piedra, sin embargo tuvo la suficiente movilidad para devolverle el abrazo y además cargarlo entre sus brazos. Harry la abrazaba, feliz y sus ojos verdes se pusieron acuosos de la felicidad.

No sabes como te extrañé, bebe. –lo abrazó AV como peluchito de felpa.

AV también parecía creer que era su bebe, pero aquello pasaba por normal, porque aunque no era su madre, aquella mujer había sido como la hermana de su padre y aquella es una historia que no sé si quieran escuchar. Lo cierto era que AV queria a Harry mucho y verlo a esa edad la había enternecido su duro corazón de mármol y acero.

Después hablo contigo –dijo en tono amenazador contra Sirius -. después que este chiquitín se vaya a dormir.

Te quiero –dijo Harry y se aferró a su cuello.

Yo también –le sonrió AV y de allí se fueron directo a la cama a dormir o por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba Harry. Dado que la ultima imagen que vio antes de quedar profundamente dormido, había sido a AV durmiendo como la mismísima Blancanienves del cuento.

**Notas de autora:**

**Yo se los dije. Si me quieren matar envien reviews nn ¿si? Sé que no quedó tan bueno y gracioso, pero es que esa parte tenia que pasar ¿No? Bueno, sigo animandolos para que dejen review. Y disculpen que no sale guion en las conversaciones, pero es que a veces es un fastidio, no se porque no se puede marcar los guiones. Que desastre, aun asi espero que pueden entender lo que he escrito. **

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**

**Mi comu HogwartsXtreme está buscando jurados para un concurso de fanfiction de HP, los interesados por favor envienme un review o un correo a y le dejó la información y el link de mi comu. Gracias.**


	4. capitulo 4 NO LO SOPORTO MÁS

**Disclaimer: ninguno, abolutamente ninguno de los personajes son míos. Ni los quiero tener... Bueno, no de una forma ilegal... Draco callate, no estas secuestrado y tu Shumi ni intentes quitarte la soga hasta que paguen el rescate. Bueno, pero la cuestion es que ningun personaje de HP o de F1 mer pertenecen.**

**Disculpenme las personas a las cuales he echo esperar, también a las le ofenda cualquiera de mis comentarios de F1, de tods formas esto es solo una historia ficticia, ficticia. **

NO LO SOPORTO MAS

Y tras incovenientes de incovenientes pasó la primera negra noche.  
En que Draco y los demás,  
extrañaron mucho a sus amigotes. Aún así los mayores ni se preocuparon en pensar el cómo de tan loca amistad.

RON-RONNY DE LA REALEZA --Mis sirvientes, mis sirvientes.  
No los veo. ¿Dónde están?  
Quiero mi segundo desayuno y que me lleven al estar.  
Que fastidio es esta casa.  
No tengo donde jugar.  
Y a mi Andrea ya quiero amapuchar.  
--Tu pelirrojo desquisiado te advierto que estoy enojado.  
¿Cómo te atreves?  
¿Cómo has podido?  
Robar mi portaretrato. --Mamá, mamita,  
un esclavo igualado me está gritando e insultando. --Mira enano gafo,  
¿Y la foto de mi Fleur?  
¿Dónde la has tirado?  
--La foto de esa mujer horrorosa y por demás,  
la he tirado en la basura,  
con la mugre claro está.  
Y ahora la bella Andrea, Hermosa al retratar, reside en la repisa y no en Pakistan. Y el esclavo Billy Nicolas Weasley,  
por primera vez y en es estar.  
Consiguió enfadarse mucho y dejar la paciencia atras.  
--!Malcriado Tonto!  
!Te voy a degollar!  
Pero una dama intervino, para bien y a su pesar.  
--¿Qué tu vas a haceg qué?  
Dejalo que sólo quiege jugag.  
Que malo eges Billy eges todo una animal.  
--Pero Fleur, mi fleursita,  
mi petit deese.  
No te vayas a enfadar.  
Ya no me llames animal.  
--El fgances Bill,  
no te quega.  
Vente, Ronny,  
vente con mamá. -dijo la semi veela cargandolo en sus bellos y delicados brazos, mientras Ron le hacia muecas a su querido hermano.  
--Rápido, plebella, llevame a mi almohadar. Tengo sueño y ganas de llorar -terminó el Lord Ronny al sentirse de la realeza.  
Que vivia en una cueva y de cierto os digo no mejor que una taberna.

ANDREA PREGUNTA...

--Hola, papi.

--Hola, Andrea.

--Papi¿Tu eres malo?

--Si lo miras desde el punto contrario -respondió el futuro anciano.

--¿Papi?

--Si, nena.

--¿Tu eres esclavo? -preguntó Andrea con algo de flojera.

--No, nena, los malos no son esclavos.

--¿Papi?

--Dime, Andrea.

--¿Los esclavos son malos?

--No, nena, ya te dije que los malos no eran esclavos.

--¿Y los enanos¿Ellos son malos?

--Algunos lo son -respondió el padre impacientado.

--¿Y los pobres son malos?

--No, porque son muy gafos.

--¿Y porqué?

--Nacen con deficienciaa falta de real . Pero nena, porque no te vas a jugar. -dijo él muy fastidiado ya.

--¿Papi, los mortifagos son malos? -preguntó Andrea.

--Solo si lo ves desde el punto contrario. -respondióuna vez más un impacientado papá.

--¿Papi y tu eres mortifago?

--Si, nena, pero deja a papá trabajar, que ha la media hora viene el maestro a descansar y yo aún no he terminado de limpiar. Pasame, por favor, la silla para poder trepar y así la cama poder organizar.

Y erncaramado en la silla, el mortifago, la cama de su amo organizó, por el era malo y mortifago, también enano por demás. Tanto que gracias a su mamá Andrea era tamaño normal, ya que el señor Williams le llebava un metro y más. Y Andrea notó que su padre era mentiroso, porque era esclavo laborioso, malo por demás y de tamaño diminuto, casi a arrastrar.

LA POCIÓN ARREGLA HUESOS

--!1175, 1176, 1177...!

--Señorita baje a descansar.

--!CALLATE ELFO FEO!...2288,2289...!

--La cama se podría caer y usted golpear-dijo el elfo asustado.

--2395,2396,2397. !MAMÁ, este elfo dice que eres fea como vomito.

Y corriendo pronto su madre llegó a protestar.

--!MALDITO, ELFO, YA VERAS!

Y con un movimiento de su muñeca con su varita claro está, dejo a ocho elfitos sin su papá.

-! 2991,2992,2993...!

--Pansy baja, te podria golpear -dijo su madre con tranquilidad.

--!VETE DE AQUI; MAMÁ! -respondió Pansy harta ya.

--!No saltes en la cama, vas a vomitar!  
--!YA dejame en paz, mamá!...3001,3002,3003...!  
--!Pansy baja!  
--!PAPÁ, MAMÁ TIENE A SU AMANTE EN EL ESTAR!  
Y un poco más tardio su padre subio a pelear.  
Rojo de la ira, roja de gritar.  
--Mira mujerzuela¿Quién era ese patan que en el estar estaba debajo del sofá?  
Y Pansy sin dejar de saltar se enteró de que sus padres se iba a divorciar, sin preveer que una pata se iba a reventar.  
--!AY, COMO ME DUELE, AY QUE PESAR. YA NO PODRE VIVIR, ME VOY A SUICIDAR!  
--Sólo es tu pierna, ya la vamos a arreglar. Toma este bebedizo y pronto te vas a curar.  
--!NO LLORO POR ESO, LLORO POR MI RECORD QUE NO PUDE SUPERAR!

DRACO SHUMACHER  
No había madre más contenta  
como Narcissa ex-Black.  
Amaba a su pequeño,  
pero pequeño lo queria más.  
--Hay mi Draco, mi pequeño,  
tan bello como tu no hay más.  
--Sí, madre. lo sé.  
pero ya dejemos de comprar.  
Que antes de que Shumy venga  
quiero montarle un altar.  
--No sé que te gusta de este juego muggle,  
ni siquiera es alta velocidad.  
Pero si es lo que quieres, mi pequeño,  
yo te voy a llevar.  
No con los muggles en las tribunas,  
eso asco me da,  
te llevaré con los técnicos,  
los que solo saben mandar.  
--Pero con los de Ferrari, madre,  
por mi los demás se pueden suicidar.  
Lo que manda es el team rojo,  
de eso no hay que hablar.  
Ahora, dime, madre;  
¿De donde conoces a Michael Shumacher?  
--Es una larga historia, hijo,  
no conocia a tu papá.  
Y Narcissa ex-Black,  
roja se puso como Baltazar.  
Sí, el de Hechiceras,  
¿Quien conoce a otro mas?  
Y pronto llegó Shumacher,  
el que fue antes de su papá,  
y feliz a Draco saludó,  
pero más a su mamá.  
Draco muy feliz, hasta el casco le pidió.  
Lo cogió y jugó con él hasta quue se cansó.  
Luego pidió el carro, uniforme y demás.  
--Yo soy el gran Shumy,  
no soy más capitán.  
Amenme porque siempre voy a ganar. -dijo feliz Draco, el sucesor del manda más -. Michael Shumacher que se vaya,  
queda Draco pa´ ganar.  
Ralf no me supera ni con un cohete atras.  
Chao, madre, me voy,  
a buscar a Hermione en alta mar.  
Y veo si por el camino  
a Montoya puedo chocar.  
Le destrozare el carro,  
en la cara no le falta más.  
Ya tan fea la tiene que puede asustar.  
Y así Draco arrancó y se fue a alta velocidad,  
a buscar a Hermione a ninguna otra más.  
Y como por arte de magia y seguro que así era,  
Draco cambió el nombre de Michael y puso el de la nueva era.  
"Draco Shumacher que atropellaría a cualquiera"  
y en medio de la polvera con Shumacher, y su estornudadera, dijo:  
--Igualito a su papá,  
que Lucius no se entere,  
pero es que no puedo vivir sin traicionar.

**Dejen reviews...**

**y dejo el proximo capi rápido. **

**Y veran... Faltan Harry y Hermione. Y alomejordelosalomejores eso este mejor. Y cuando se encuentren todos y todo eso q va a pasar, pero pa q pase,**

**tienes q dejarme tu review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Le dedico este capitulo a mis hermanos Ronald Roa, Ruby Alexander Rodriguez y Sara Castro. **

**Bueno, gracias por todos sus reviews, he gozado leyéndolos. Espero no decepcionarlos con este nuevo capi, aunque lo más posibles es que sí. **

**ACLARATORIA sobre AV: estudió con los merodeadores, fue como la hermana de James y su nombre se pronuncia EiVi. El nombre es Ashley Vethyesalle y tiene un juju con Sirius y… nada más de ella importa. **

**Disclaimer: Naaa´ es mío, tooo´ es de Jotaká y la Walnel blos. Y Güili Güonca es de su dueño y Schumi es de Corinna y tooo´ eso. Ar finar naaa´ es mío. **

**IV. De capitanes, magia y chismorreos. **

_Y allá lejos bien lejos se encontraba triste un mago, _

_Que daría todo por un bombón melao,_

_Triste niño mago,_

_Mago triste niño. _

_No llores más,_

_Que en pocos segundos _

_Tu melao vendrá. _

_Tiene ojos claros como caramelos, _

_Y cabello largo como chocolate gigante,_

_Pero no estamos hablando de ninguna invención de Willi Wonka,_

_Y es que aquí nadie va a jugar la oca,_

_Porque lo que viene no es más que otra loca. _

_Soportemos pues, esta triste historia, _

_Que va del protagonismo del malo de Hogwarts,_

_Hasta la intervención de Willi Wonka, _

_Ya vimos al Michael Schumacher ser suplantado,_

_¿Pero que hará ahora Draco,_

_Con el monoplaza de aquel tarado? _

_Ya vimos al padre de Andrea,_

_De tamaño de tetera._

_Notamos a Pansy que entre salto y salto,_

_Perdió su record recordado._

_Y que decir de Ron,_

_Que se cree campeón. _

_Si es que no me equivoco queda el ojiverde Harry con su nueva madre,_

_Y la bag girl de Hermione que no se espera al ex –chico malo. _

_Y a toda velocidad contra muggles y tareas_

_llegó Draco Schumacher a su destino esperado._

-Hermione, baja, que te he venido a rescatar,

Vamos ahora que he dejado a la policía atrás.

-A no mijo, ahora te esperas,

no ves que tengo que terminar la tarea. –gritó Hermione por la ventana a Draco, por cierto, este fragmento no se les parece a otro de la literatura medieval.

-Hermione, tienes treinta minutos,

¿Y si yo no estuviera en mi Ferrari?

Ya me hubiesen atrapado esos brutos.

_Y de ciertos os digo que la castaña bajó,_

_No por miedo, no por temor,_

_Sino para al rubio dale un buen gritón._

-¡TÚ NO ME MANDAS¡OXIGENADO, MALCRIADO!

_Ante tal descarga el rubio quieto se quedó. _

_Hasta que la castaña se calmó._

-¿Hermione¿Te subirías al auto, por favor? Quiero llegar a Hogwarts. No me gustan los muggles y en el castillo me espera mi mejor amigo.

_Hermione escéptica miró el auto._

-Ese auto, no es para dos.

-Te puedes sentar en mis piernas –dijo Draco con simplicidad, sin ni siquiera imaginar la gravedad.

-¡No lo haré¡Idiota!

-Sino quieres ir a Hogwarts, no importa. Me voy solo, ese no es ningún problema. Cuando llegue me leeré todos los libros de la Gran, GRAN, biblioteca de Hogwarts. Y tú te quedas aquí, supongo que comiendo maní. –dijo Draco con aún más tranquilidad que antes.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_Y así Draco con la suya se salió, _

_Tan linda la pareja, se fueron como bola de cañón. _

_Para allá, en un castillo en alta mar. _

_Donde cierto moreno navegaba sin saber lo que iba a pasar._

-Sube la vela Barbanegra,

y tú, apurate en fregar.

_Y en aquel barco mágico sobre el Gran, GRAN lago de Hogwarts,_

_Barbanegra hacía de marinero,_

_No era por nada, pero jugar con su ahijado era estupendo._

_Petropelo hacia de tarado, _

_Pero que más daba, por molestar al ex –galan eso no era tan malo._

_Porque la cercanía con AV era amplia_

_Y eso al ex –galan no le agradaba._

_Claro, que la ex –doncella, también jugaba,_

_Tenía el trabajo más pesado. _

_Porque a la edad de Harry,_

_Todo niño merece un ser mágico. _

_Por supuesto, Harry tenía estilo _

_Y se buscó de ser mágico,_

_Algo que no tuviera cualquier niño._

-Hada Madrina, concede mis deseos, quiero chocolate con caramelo; muy melao, para chuparme hasta los dedos –decía Harry en el timón.

-Lo siento mucho, mi buen amo, pero a esta hora usted no va a comer melao. Mas bien, de consejo le pido, que ya despida a sus marineritos y se venga a dormir conmigo.

-Ya te he dicho, hada, yo no quiero dormir para nada. Quiero ir a comer para el comedor unas buenas empanadas, pero lo que son estos, se quedan aquí a cuidar el barco y echar el ancla como tarados –dijo Harry testarudo.

_Y allá, algo alejados, tanto el alacrán como el ex –galán, murmuraban:_

-Que malagradecido, que daría yo porque AV durmiera conmigo.

-Un millón de veces te he contado con para el comedor nada de nada, ya sabes mi buen amo, que los estudiantes no deben de verte. Porque se sorprenderían, se sorprenderían de muerte.

-Pues ya es tarde, porque lo muertos deambulan, un día escapé de la torre y lo primero que vi fue a un ser perlado, estaba loco y me dijo que se llamaba Nick Casi Decapitado. ¿Cómo se le ocurre? Es que no sabe que nadie puede ser casi decapitado. Lo cierto era que era bien raro. Le pregunté si conocía a un buen hado, pero me dijo que no existían y yo le respondí, que los fantasmas no tenían buena vista y que iba buscando a mi padre amado. Entonces con una mirada extraña, me preguntó que como me llamaba, que le recordaba a un miembro del estudiantado y yo le respondí Capitán Harry Potter para los extraños. Le conté de mi mala fortuna, de cómo me encogí y de cómo Merlín me había salvado. Y el solo me dijo que necesita hablar con el varón sanguinario.

-Bueno, Harry, estamos en el mundo mágico. Ya sabes, lo que aquí hay es un poco de alocados. Imaginate, hay un tipo que se hace llamar Colagusano.

-¿Colagusano? No es por nada, me parece haberlo escuchado antes. ¿No será un pirata de alta mar?

-Bueno, tampoco como el Capitán Garfio, pero por ahí va la cosa. –dijo AV comprensiva.

-Pero por favor, Hada concede mi deseo, quiero ir al comedor y comer caramelo. –suplicó Harry con mirada de sapitos saltarines y ojitos de melaza melcochada.

-Bueno, pero te sientas conmigo y a nadie le hablas –dijo AV tomando al niño entre sus brazos -. Pero primero a bañarse, tienes que dar buen aspecto al presentarte.

_Y así el deseo de Harry se cumplió. _

_Iría al gran comedor y allí de seguro gozaría un montón._

_Y por casualidades de la vida,_

_En eso de que el baño se daba,_

_Llegaron sus visitas esperadas. _

_Ron igual de echón,_

_El muchacho se creia el mejor. _

_Pansy con una nueva meta,_

_Y de seguro que no era un beta._

_Y la Williams con ganas _

_De encontrar a su pelirrojo preferencial._

_Todos llegaron, pero… ¿Dónde habían quedado el reemplazo de Michael y aquella a quien él había ido buscando?_

_Quien sabe, pero ha aquellos dos, los estaban esperando._

_Aunque por otra parte Narcissa se estaba desesperando,_

_Loca había buscado,_

_Incluso con Lucius había hablado._

-Ay, Lucius, mi corazón de hielo, te cuento que a tu hijo se han llevado.

Íbamos por la calle muggle y unos locos dijeron: está secuestrado.

Y así se lo llevaron,

En un mega auto,

Lucius, quiero a mi hijo.

Mira que apenas es sólo un niñato.

_Y Narcissa lo dijo todo,_

_Sin ni siquiera su voz cambiar,_

_Ni lo había pensado._

_Y mira que bien había quedado. _

_Digamos que era un don de familia,_

_Y de mortífaga lo había entrenado. _

_No lo había actuado,_

_Pero sabía que Lucius todo se lo había tragado._

-Malnacidos muggles, les enviaré vía fax, tal crucio que van a gritar. –dijo sin apartar la vista de la lista de deberes de _mortífago tipo I, modulo cercano a Voldy, de malo nivel II. Escuadrón CazaHarry. _

_Y así cada muggle de Inglaterra,_

_Gritó y retorció. _

_Sin saber que habían sido juzgados,_

_Por algo que a pesar de todo,_

_Actuación no habían dado. _

_Y gracias a Dios, que soy de habla hispana,_

_Y de ser inglesa, de Lucius fuera bien pana. _

_Por otra parte, continuamos nuestro relato del niño mago y_

_De su hada bonita,_

_Que el deseo hoy le cumpliría,_

_En honor al cumpleaños,_

_De la que toda está burla ha inventado._

_De la historia, _

_La dueña de los personas es otra,_

_Que no cumple en octubre,_

_Que cumple en verano._

_Ejem, ejem, pero mejor vamos a ver que ha pasado._

-Cota macota laquina tuqué.

-¿Ah?

-Aramita tu no maló, pudé, pucé.

-Mis valientes enviar a este a la tabla, directo al Calamar. Tiene un demonio adentro, lo demuestra al hablar.

-Jaraba¡jaraba, jaré!

-Pronto, marineros, doncellas y demás. El tipo está loco y nos puede molestar –gritaba Harry, el buen capitán.

-Ejem, ejem, la mordaza, capitán, el tipo no habla tan mal. –dijo Andrea con su opinión sincera.

-Francamente, te digo Harry que soy demasiado para ser marinero, no me gusta el mar y bello me creo. ¿Por qué no jugamos a la realeza? Yo soy bello por demás, haría de príncipe y no me iría tan mal. –respondió Ron –Ronny de la realeza sin titubear.

-Para nada, inepto, yo soy el que manda más y si digo que eres marinero, no puedes protestar –respondió un muy ofendido Harry.

-Bien, "capitán" , me voy a quedar a jugar, pero no porque seas el que manda más. Sino que no quiero regresar a mi casa donde hay unos tipos, uno reflejo del otro como espejo, que cuando me ven me molestan hasta los huesos. Son un fastidio, son unos cambín berros.

-Epa, mi capitán, y ¿qué diablos hacemos con este? –preguntó Pansy a lo lejos mirando de reojo al ojiverde.

-Al calabozo, mientras nosotros vamos a otro lugar horroroso. Vamos al comedor a hartarnos como orcos.

-Eh… hmm… Harry¿Dónde es el calabozo? –preguntó Andrea algo confusa.

Y Harry a modo de secreto, respondió:

-Debajo de mi cama, eso fue lo que dijo mi propia hada –respondió.

-¿Qué?

-Que iba ser mi calabozo, si continuaba molestando a los osos. –respondió Harry, que de cierto su hada le había advertido de su castigo.

-¿En Hogwarts hay osos? –preguntó un Ron algo temeroso.

-Si, dos; uno de ojos grises y otro de pelo grasoso –respondió tranquilamente Harry -, pero como yo soy capitán, gobierno a todo animal y si no me hacen caso se los puedo echar.

_¿Qué le ha pasado a Harry? _

_¿No se supone que este es el Won protagonista?_

_Anda de vivo, más pila que avispa._

_Esto es a lo que yo llamo: _

_Un chico frescolita. _

-No somos tus esclavos, Harry –respondió Pansy algo enfadada¿acaso el ojiverde le estaba dando ordenes?

-No, tú no eres mi esclava, eres mi doncella y yo soy capitán, ahora ve y compórtate como tal –respondió Harry sin gota de color en sus jóvenes mejillas, como hubiese sido seguro, incluso en un suicida.

_Nadie puso más contratiempos, _

_¿Quién se metería con Harry,_

_Que ya parecía sargento?_

_Y así, a los calabozos se llevaron,_

_Al tipo con cara de loco._

_Quien por cierto les digo,_

_Aunque no tenía cara de higo._

_Como adorno o diamante,_

_Llevaba en el brazo: una calavera y una serpiente,_

_Que aunque no tuviera diente; _

_Parecía venenosa, pero no muy valiosa._

-¡Harry, mi niño¿Dónde te has metido? –preguntó la madre suplente preocupada, es que se iba a llevar a Harry ha comer al gran, Gran comedor y todos sus demás compadres. Podían pasar cosas malas, estábamos hablando de los futuros magos y malas.

-Aquí, ando, junto a todos mis esclavos y mi doncella, está claro –respondió el niño al oido de AV.

_Entonces, mientras que AV llevaba a Harry,_

_Sirius atrás monitoreaba a todos los demás. _

_AV pensaba en algo,_

_Algo que rodaba por su cabeza._

_Harry estaba diferente,_

_Él no era así siempre._

_Desde que se había encogido no había notado cambios,_

_Pero ahora había notado ese algo. _

_Se sentía diferente,_

_Como si ya hablara con un niño de siete,_

_Pero eso no le preocupaba tanto,_

_Como su forma de hablar y su andar narcisista. _

_Pensando o no pensando, _

_Ahsley y Sirius llevaron a los niños_

_Y cuando ambos entraron terminaron con el bullicio._

_Las cuatro casas de Hogwarts en total expectación _

_Con los cuatro ex adolescentes._

_¿Cómo imaginarían quienes eran aquellos jóvenes?_

_Y pasando por medio de las mesas,_

_Unos cuantos se levantaron_

_Y a Ashley Vethyesalle señalaron:_

-¡Miren allá, es Harry Potter!

-Ay, que lindo, mira que chiquitito.

-Mira la cicatriz.

-Brilla igual que siempre.

-Aquellos no los conozco, pero juraría que el pelirrojo es un Weasley.

-Mira, no será que la Weasley se expuso al embarazo precoz. De todas formas tiene como nueve meses que no viene a clases –dijo Lavender a Parvati.

-Pero si dijeron que había sido atacado por el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado-por-que-todos-le-temen-aunque-sea-cara-de-serpiente-pasado-de-moda-quien-solo-Harry-asusta-por-tanto-es-el-único-que-no-dice-así-sino-Voldemort-mientras-la-otra-mitad-del-mundo-lollama-Voldy-pooh. –respondió Parvati.

-Uno nunca sabe. Mira, Ginny y Harry eran novios, Ginny desaparece hace como 9 meses y Harry se va unas semanas atrás. ¿Es que no lo vez? Está claro. La dejó preñada, pero dijeron que fue atacada para sacarle del colegio y luego, Harry fue a visitarla cuando dio a luz. Esos son los niños. ¿No creías que aquel podía ser Harry? Es que todo encaja. Un pelirrojo como ella y un ojiverde como él. Mas claro no lo veras ni en el café. Los trajeron aquí para protegerlos del super-archi-recontra-malvado-enemigo de Harry. ¿Te imaginas el peligro que corren esos dos niñitos? –dijo Lavender conjeturas, sobre conjeturas, mientras la otra le miraba con atención.

-Tienes toda la razón, Lavender, pero hay algo que no cuadra. Por qué si Harry y Ginny tuvieron bebes¿por qué no los tuvieron recién nacidos y en vez tienen como siete años cada uno?

_Lavender se encogió de hombros,_

_Pero estaba completamente segura_

_Y a la otra la embargaba el asombro. _

_En unas cuantas mas alejadas,_

_Los camisas verdes hablaban._

-¿Sabes lo que dicen? Según y qué Draco Malfoy huyó con Hermione Granger y Pansy fue tras ellos para asesinarlos. Bueno, es que tienes que recordar que Draco y Pansy están comprometidos. ¿No lo sabías? Y sabes lo que es eso. ¡Qué horrible! Qué te dejen por una sangre sucia sabelotodo –dijo una chica la casa de las serpientes.

-Sí, es verdad. Además, después de lo que pasó en el aula de pociones no los hemos visto más. Ya tendrán hasta hijos.

-¿Draco y Granger?

-No, los gusanos que carcomen sus cadáveres. Por que si estoy segura de algo es que Pansy no los dejó con vida –respondió la otra.

_Pero el chismorreo no acaba en el romance y muerte de Draco y Hermione._

-Pero eso no es lo peor que pasa en Hogwarts –respondió la misma slytherin -. ¿Ves a los niños esos? Dicen que supuestamente son nietos del viejo hippie, que supuestamente es también abuelo de Potter y la tipa esa, la mujer de ex –presidiario, Sirius Black, es tía de Harry. Bueno, pero como tu sabes, ella es la madre de los niños por tanto son nietos de Dumbly –pooh, o sea, el viejo hippie.

_Aun así de que el chisme corría entre las mesas rojas y verdes,_

_Resulta que los titulares de las banderas azules también tenían bocas para chismorrear._

-Aunque por allí dicen que nada y que no son hijos de Sirius Black, porque según la tipa esa, la nueva profesora de DCAO tiene un trompo enrollado con Snape. Bueno, pero para ser así si le montó los cachos a Black bien montados, porque son cuatro muchachitos y la verdad es que no se parecen a ninguno de los dos.

-Bueno, a mi más bien me dijeron que Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley hace un tiempo y en secreto se habían casado y esos niños eran el fruto de su amor apasionado –dijo otra de las ravenclaw.

_Pero entre las ravenclaw había una chica no muy de acuerdo con las habladurías. _

-Esa es una mentira bárbara. ¿Cómo que la sabandija pelirroja con mi Harry? Están locas. Si él iba tener hijos iba a ser conmigo. Que va –dijo la chinita -. Voy a degollar a todos los imbéciles que les de por inventar eso. A mi me dijeron que las dos niñas son hijas de profe de DCAO y Lucius Malfoy, bueno, ustedes no saben que el tipo de paso de mortífago y adinerado tiene más hijos en el mundo que centavos.

_Así pues entre chismorreos y todo,_

_Entre verdades y osos,_

_Entre locas y locos._

_Así se sentaron al lado de los oscos,_

_Porque tuvieron que sentarse en la mesa de los profesores y así ahorrarse problemas horrorosos. _

_Todo la comida fue bien,_

_Hasta que de pronto y subitó _

_Algo interrumpió la cena en el gran, GRAN comedor de Hogwarts._

**Bueno, me tardè porque estaba en otro país y estaba estudiando para ser mèdico latinoamericano. En fin, no es excusa, pero plissss, perdòn, sigan leyendo.**

**Y si me dejan reviews me pongo tan feliz que escribo rapidito. **

**El que me quiera contactar mi correo es y dentro de poco subo el especial de navidad, que les va a encantar, aun no lo he terminado...**


End file.
